Niñero
by julii-teen-2332
Summary: Mañana por la mañana llegarían sus padres y ese sueño habría acabado...dedicada a Nosoyunanekito


Dedicada a mi amiga: Nosoyunanekito. Espero le guste y a los demás tambien.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece

—Dialogo—

—Pensamiento—

* * *

Niñero

No pensaba salir de allí, estaba protegido de la liebre rabiosa que estaba del otro lado esperando a que él saliera de su escondite. Se dice que él lobo es quien atrapa a la liebre, pero en este caso la liebre quiere atrapar al lobo.

¿Que sentido tiene?

Su estomago gruño, hacia tres horas que pedía comida y su dueño no se la otorgaba. Pero si no quería ser devorado por su liebre, entonces era mejor quedarse ahí. Sentado en el suelo, con la vista fija en la puerta, sosteniendo la llave que, hasta que sus padres no llegaran no quitaría el seguro de la puerta.

—nii-san tengo hambrita—se escucho decir una dulce voz del otro lado, pero, no respondería. La pequeña niña creía que se encontraba en la habitación de sus padres, ya que, él casi siempre se encontraba allí, pero decidió que seria más seguro estar en la suya.

¿Donde están los padres cuando se necesitan?

En una fiesta de dos días. Maldita sea apenas pasaban tres horas desde la ida de ambos, lo que no entendía es por que no los llevaron a ambos, o llevarlo a él y dejar a la liebre rabiosa en manos de alguien más. No, debían dejar a su hijo mayor a cargo de una salvaje y rabiosa liebre.

—mierda—susurro para no ser escuchado. Verdaderamente lo hubiera gritado, pero si lo hacia seria descubierto.

—Mikuo—se escucho con una voz a punto del llanto, cosa que asusto al chico—¡tengo hambre!—grito y rompió en un llanto algo caprichoso y golpeando la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

—mierda ¿qué hago? Si abro la puerta me descubrirá, que ella llore me asusta—

—¿que te sucede?—salio de su escondite, mirando la carita empapada de lágrimas de su hermana.

—tengo hambre...—refregó su ojo y hipo—Mikuo no me alimenta...¡Mikuo-nee quiere que me muera!-volvió a romper en un llanto de niña desconsolada, asustando a Mikuo nuevamente.

—más les vale volver pronto—

* * *

Luego de comer un poco su hermana se durmió encima de él cosa que le molesto mucho, púes, no podía moverse o si no la despertaría y que la despierten la cabrea mucho.

¿dos días?

Claro sus padres de seguro quieren tener momentos íntimos y con ellos peleando no pueden. Lo único que espera es que su madre no vuelva embarazada. Si ella volvía con esa noticia, tendría doble trabajo, Miku no dejaría en paz al pobre niño, su madre no lo dejaría en paz a él y su padre...su padre no dejaría en paz a nadie.

Debería pensar en que hacer con Miku, la niña lloro toda una hora porque sus padres se marcharon, tuvo que correr y encerrarse en su habitación demasiado rápido, tenia la suerte de que Miku tuviera piernas cortas y no le alcanzara.

—maldita sea, me gustaría estar con Luki en este mismo momento—

Miku se retorció, él fijo su vista en como la pequeña miraba todo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Volvió a echar la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano.

—por favor, no sigas durmiendo—suplicó y samaqueó despacio a Miku

—no estoy durmiendo—dijo sin levantar la cabecita.

—¿entonces qué haces?—pregunto volviendo a moverla.

—no puedo moverme—

—mentira, no seas cómoda y sal de mi habitación—

—no miento—

—si que lo haces—

—claro que no—

—¡baka! Si lo haces—

—¡No, no, no, no!—

—¡Si!—

Miku golpeo a su hermano con la almohada en la cabeza.

—¡QUE NO!—Mikuo se asusto. La pequeña bajo del regazo de su hermano y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Solo un día más—

El tercer día ya estaría loco, si su madre vuelve embarazada, tendría locura por cuarenta y siete años hasta ser un anciano cuidando de niños.

—nunca seré padre—pensó en voz alta—no pienso quedar embarazado—

* * *

Luego de un largo encierro, su pequeña hermana salió de su habitación.

—por fin sales—le dijo sentado frente a la puerta—me estaba aburriendo—

Miku se limpio el oído como si no creyera lo que había oído.

—¿qué dijiste Mikuo-nee?—

—lo que escuchaste—

—¿qué quieres hacer?—pregunto sentándose frente a su hermano

—no lo se—dijo haciendo círculos imaginarios con el dedo en el suelo.

—limpiemos—dijo alegre

—¿en tres horas la casa ya se encuentra sucia?—pregunto mirando la sala

—hai—la niña entro y salio de su habitación rápidamente con un delantal de cocina, cubriendo su blusa color celeste que traía puesta.

* * *

Estuvieron media hora ordenando la casa, la otra media hora debatiendo lo que cenarían y luego jugaron, eligieron por turno a lo que jugarían. Primero un piedra papel o tijera, para saber quien seria el primero en elegir el juego.

—piedra, papel o tijera—cantaron a unísono.

—piedra—dijo alegre Miku

—no, las tijeras cortan roca—mintió

—deja de ver esa película—acusó—jugaremos a...—hizo una pausa—la mamá y el...¿Lobo?—

—grr, mamá y papá ¡Baka!—

—oh, si—exclamó—pero a ti el papel de papá no te queda—dijo con una mirada pícara.

—claro que no voy a quedar embarazado en la vida real, es solo un juego—dijo cruzándose de brazos—si tengo que ser el lobo, juguemos a Caperucita Roja—

—No, sera mamá y papá—Mikuo bufo.

—Ya volví—grito con desgano

—hola querido ¿Que tal fue tu día?—pregunto tomándose enserió su papel.

—Muy bien, hermoso, es muy lindo trabajar—sabia muy bien que trabajando se sufría pero para no romper el amor que le tenia su hermana al trabajar y tener su propio dinero, hacia lo posible por decir todo lo contrario a lo que en realidad era trabajar.

—me alegró—sonrió—vamos a cenar—corrió hacia el comedor.

—Miku, es mi turno de elegir el juego—recordó en pose victoriosa.

—claro que no, recién comenzamos el juego nii-san—dijo ella terminando la batalla sin siquiera haberla comenzado.

—Mierda, hasta los niños más ingenuos vienen sin ser estupidos—murmuro cabizbajo por tener que seguir el juego.

* * *

Terminaron el juego luego de una hora. Miku había decidido agrandar la familia con todos sus ositos de felpa, haciéndolos pasar por hijos de ambos. Mikuo se decía una y mil veces que si llegaba a tener esa cantidad de hijos se suicidaría. Mientras que Miku jugaba feliz al alegre juego sin fin hasta cansarse y tener que pasar a jugar con su hermano en la PlayStation, cosa que logro dormirla. Mikuo se había quedado dormido después de pasar veinticuatro misiones en un juego.

Mañana por la mañana sus padres volverían y tendría que soportar otro largo día de juegos con su hermana, encerrados en aquella casa sin poder ir siquiera al parque. Tendría que arreglárselas con el almuerzo y la cena, pues, no quedaba mucho en el refrigerador. No podía dejar a Miku sola con la casa, tendría que llevarla con él si iba a salir.

—Miku—llamó a su hermana aferrándose al marco de la puerta de la habitación de su hermanita.

—Mikuo ¿Quien es Arale?—a Mikuo se le erizo la piel al escuchar ese nombre. Arale era una de sus compañeras, más bien una loca fan suya. No contaría que ella fue la creadora de un raro club con su cara, tenia sacadas fotos suyas pasadas a un poster. Cualquiera diría que era famoso, pero no.

—¡una loca!—contestó. La niña cubrió su boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—dios mío—se sacudió.

—Así es, esta loca—dijo cruzándose de brazos—esta enamorada de mi y le ha metido en la cabeza a todas las chicas lo hermoso que soy—presumió ante lo ultimo

—¿Hermoso?—Miku se había percatado de lo presumido que sonó aquello—eres más feo que el budín con fruta

—el budín con fruta es muy rico—dijo defendiendo al budín con fruta.

—Es horrible, si fuera de puerro sería mucho más rico—Mikuo se adentro a la habitación y se tiro en la cama que, para su hermana era demasiado larga—Mikuo-nii—

—¿Qué quieres?—miro a su hermana que se incorporaba.

—¿Te gusta mi vestido?—dio un giró para mostrar su lindo vestido blanco con franjas azul agua.

—...—miro el pequeño vestido en su pequeña hermana—vamos a comprar—dijo cambiando de tema, Miku quedo desilusionada.

* * *

Camino de la mano de su hermano hasta llegar al mercado. Compraron varios vegetales, frutas, tambien algo de carne, galletas y leche.

—¿ya nos vamos?—pregunto cansada de estar allí, ademas de enfadada porque su hermano no le había respondido a su pregunta.

—Si, no molestes—respondió molesto

—¿Te gusta como me queda el vestido?—volvió a preguntar con esperanza en sus ojos. Mikuo volvió a mirarla como antes, pero esta vez si respondería.

—Si Miku, te ves hermosa—respondió y suspiró. La niña brinco para sus adentros, al fin había obtenido la respuesta de su hermano y eso la dejaba feliz.

Almorzaron tranquilos mientras miraban la TV.

—Mikuo, cambia a los dibujitos—pidió con cara de cachorrito

—No—respondió sin despegar la vista de la película que pasaban—Mickey Mouse no tiene guerras, disparos, escenas de...—

—¿De que?—dijo curiosa por sabes como terminaba la frase—¿De amor?—

—Si, de amor—dijo algo nervioso, a su edad no deberían importarle esas cosas de escenas explícitas, pero tenía curiosidad.

—Mickey y Minnie se aman—dijo feliz

—No mejor veamos anime—dijo cambiando a un canal de anime.

Almorzaron viendo anime. Cuando debía aunque sea intentar dormir a Miku la niña quería jugar a la mamá y al papá, fastidiado tubo que decir que si. Luego jugaron con la PlayStation, Miku se aburrió y se fue a su habitación.

—¿A que jugaremos hoy Miku-chan?—imito la voz de su hermano zarandeando un muñeco.

—No lo se Mikuo-nee ¿Tu a que quieres jugar?—preguntó apretando el muñeco.

—quiero ir al parque—dijo

—¡MIKUO VAMOS AL PARQUE!—

—¡NO!—respondió desde la sala.

—maldito idiota—murmuró—juguemos a...—no se le ocurrió ningún juego.

Corre que te atrapó, un muñeco no puede correr. Escondidas, los muñecos no saben contar. Piedra, papel o tijera, ese muñeco no tiene dedos. En conclusión se iba a aburrir toda la tarde.

—maldito Mikuo—murmuró

Llego la hora de cenar, Miku había estado inquieta toda la tarde. Sin saber con que alejar el aburrimiento, tan solo podía mirar por horas el techo o pasar la mirada por algún rincón interesante, como aquel que se encontraba vacío y tenia tan solo a Hachune, su linda muñeca.

* * *

Al bajar se encontró a Mikuo y dos platos de onigiri sobre la mesa. Se sentó en la silla y devoró primero aquella que tenia una carita feliz. Su hermano comía, le miraba, masticaba, le miraba, tragaba, le miraba. Lo malo de aquello es que ella hacia lo mismo. Podría jurarse que estaban peleando. De un momento a otro, recordó lo que Luki hacia cuando peleaba con Mikuo, le mostraba su hermoso y vengativo dedo mayor.

—¡Joder!—levanto su pequeña mano junto con el dedo medio.

—...—quiso reír pero al hacerlo se atraganto con un arroz—Niña ¿Donde aprendiste eso?—pregunto golpeando su pecho.

—Me lo enseño Luki—contesto lavándose las manos (N/A: Literal)

Mikuo no respondió y dio por terminada la discusión. Al terminar se retiro, mañana por la mañana llegarían sus padres y esa pesadilla de estar con su hermana acabaría. Aunque debía admitir que para soportar a su hermana, tenia que pasar mucho más tiempo con ella. Pero, le gustaba estar con Luki y sus amigos, también aunque no lo admitiera, que sus "Fangirls" lo siguieran, pero de las principiantes, o aquellas tímidas, esas eran las más tiernas según él. Si hablaba de mujeres, su madre, la adoraba, aquella chica maravillosa que dio a luz a sus dieciocho años a un pequeño niño. Y, que tambien le dio lo más maravilloso que pudo darle la vida, a Miku.

Esa pequeñaja, era la causa de su felicidad, aquella que él oculta cuando lo molesta, o cuando pasa y la ve con Rin jugando. Los celos de hermano tambien estaban en aquel juego. No podían pasar dos segundos sin ver que su hermana no estuviera hablando con aquel niño llamado Piko, podía ser tímido, pero sabia muy bien que a aquel niño le gustaba su hermana.

Tambien pelear con ella era una de las mejores cosas, porque el ganaba, pero sobretodo le causaba cierto sentimiento la cara de su hermana cuando se enfadaba. Le sentía un gran amor al pelear por cosas sin sentido. Y por sobre todas las cosas él quería mucho a su hermana.

—Miku—llamo desde la mitad del pasillo, Miku llego corriendo al lugar—ve a dormir—la niña bufo y se marcho a su habitación.

Esperaba que nada pasara aquella noche pero se equivoco.

—Mikuo-nee—llamo y samaqueó un poco a su dormido hermano—los truenos asustan, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?—

—¿eh?—refregó sus ojos—si—volvió a tirarse a dormir, Miku se adentró a la cama con él y lo abrazo por detrás.

* * *

Abrieron la puerta encontrándose a ambos niños dormidos, mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro.

—Son tan tiernos—

—si ¿Crees qué se pondrán felices?—

—claro que si, en especial Mikuo, tendrá a alguien más para abrazar—

El hombre asintió y cerro la puerta. Miku abrió sus ojos color aqua lento, paso la mirada por todos lados hasta caer en donde se encontraba. Con Mikuo, estaban cálidos, la broma había resultado bien. Sabia que Mikuo dormido no caería en la pregunta y respondería que si. Siguió durmiendo abrazando más fuerte a su hermano.

Fin

* * *

**N/A: Bueno espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen review, si no te gustó no dejes un review, prefiero que no me lo dejes antes de que me critiques la historia.**

**P.D: No es de mala ni buena solo soy justa contigo y conmigo.**


End file.
